The Lost Princess of the Saiyans
by SyraCat2
Summary: A secret princess shows herself to one who thought she was dead...
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Princess

By SyraCat2

In the time where planet Vegeta was strong and powerful the king of the planet King Vegeta had a son also named Vegeta was young and he was very strong he was considered the peek of his race, however within the shadows of the castle a girl lived in secret. The princess her name was Junay and she was Vegeta's little sister. He and Junay fought constantly testing each other's strength and power, but it was Junay who won all of them and proved to be more powerful than Vegeta and it was then Vegeta began to despise her. One day Vegeta was going to be sent on a mission to invade a world and take it for the Sayins, that day he was going to end her life. Vegeta asked Junay to have tea with him before he left and Junay was happy to come, but she had no idea what was going to happen. Vegeta put poison in her tea and after she took a sip her heart stopped and he left pleased at his work. Junay went to otherworld where she grew up and she met all of the people there including King Kai and she trained with him for 5 years then she went onto her own training where she made something that King Kai was amazed at. Junay made a mirror surrounded by crystals. This mirror was made from a single fragment of her own soul. It was this that gave her the ability to get revenge on Vegeta. One day she used her mirror which was actually a portal, and the crystals surrounding it were similar to the dragon balls but they only did one thing… bring a life back to the world of the living. Junay used a single crystal and went through the mirror and she was right were planet Vegeta was, but because of its destruction she was forced to find him by his energy which brought her to Earth.

On Earth Vegeta and another Sayin named Goku were sparing on a plateau far away from civilization so they wouldn't get anyone caught in the cross-fire. Junay came shortly after Goku and Vegeta were almost done with their match because they were hungry after 3 hours straight of hand to hand combat.

(This part is where the talking is.)

Scene 1: The new face

Goku-"So Vegeta you ready to give up yet?"

Vegeta-"Not even close peasant!"

They feel a strong power coming near them at great speed and none to friendly either.

Goku- "What power! I've never felt something like that!"

Vegeta-(spoken under his breath) "Impossible! It cannot be!"

A figure appears before them with a hooded cloak and the figure puts down their hood to reveal a woman with dark brown hair the same as Vegeta's in a purple outfit (a tube top, silver arm bracelets, and a short skirt, with silver fingerless gloves) she also wore a pair of silver high-heel boots with a purple chain around the top of each. She had a dark smirk on her face then spoke in a kind yet dark tone.

Woman-"Vegeta long time no see, big brother…"

Vegeta-"Damn you woman how are you alive I killed you myself!"

Woman-"Oh that's right you did… well I'm here for revenge!" she laughed.

Vegeta-"is that so… well I'm afraid you'll have to wait… as you can see I'm busy at the moment."

Woman-"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your little match with that man… but if you don't accept my challenge I will destroy this entire planet in one move… I doubt you want to loose your home again…"

Goku-"eh? What's going on here? I'm lost! Vegeta who is this?"

Woman-"oh forgive me! I'm Junay princess of the Saiyan race and the younger sister of Vegeta." She smiles darkly.

Goku-"sister? Vegeta's? What in the world is going on here? Vegeta what is she talking about?"

Vegeta-"oh shut up fool! This woman is dead! I killed her myself!" his face becoming full of anger.

Juany-"now Vegeta is that any way to talk to a lady?"

Vegeta-"Junay how dare you challenge me! You'll pay for that!"

Junay-"that's the Vegeta I know! c'mon let's fight!" she vanishes and ends up right behind him and she was about to strike him in the chest but Goku uses his instant-transmission and takes her away

Goku-"hey stop it! Don't hurt him! He's a father and a husband! You can't kill him! Please stop!" he lets Junay go then she falls to her knees and she starts to cry

Junay-"damn you... DAMN YOU! GRAHHHHHHHHH!" the ground begins to shake and the sky turns black and lightning strikes all around the place then one bolt strikes her and wings appear from her back and she stands up tears still falling "why?" Goku walks up to her and smiles

Goku-"hey why don't you come and meet everyone? I'm positive Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi would love to meet you!" he smiles and takes her by the hand then she knocks out cold and the wings shatter like glass.

Vegeta-"Ignore that woman she's nothing but a disgrace to all Saiyans… our father hid her because he was embarrassed of her… leave her to die… I couldn't care less!" he starts to walk off but Goku carries Junay with him and does instant-transmission taking her to Capsule Corp. to have Bulma take care of her.

Goku-"Hey Bulma can I ask a favor?"

Bulma-"Of course you can! How may I help you?" she said smiling

Goku-"I need you to take care of this girl… She says she's Vegeta's little sister… not to mention her power level is insane! Did you feel that earthquake earlier? That was her power! So can you take care of her?"

Bulma-"Hmmm… I don't know… did Vegeta say it was okay? If not I'm not sure that he'll allow it… of course he _does_ know that he's not in total charge… so I'll let her stay. Remember Goku this won't be easy…" she starts to walk down the hallway with Goku following still holding Junay and Trunks comes along and sees Junay

Trunks-"Hey Goku who's that you're holding?" he says with a curious look.

Goku-"This is Junay… she's Vegeta's little sister! Who knew right?"

Trunks-"You mean that lady is my aunt? Wow she's kina cute…" he blushes.

Bulma-"Trunks don't you think she's a bit old for you? Right Goku?"

Goku-"Um to be honest I don't even know…" he looks at her then Junay opens her eyes and is red with blush and anger.

Junay-"Put me down peasant! You will not touch the princess of the Saiyans! You are out of your league! Power and rank wise! Now release me now!" Goku puts her down and she dusts herself off then speaks in a kind tone. "So it is true that his method of speech is effective! Sorry about that I was testing to see if you'd react as you do with my brother! Now you're Goku right? King Kai told me about you! He said that you were the most funny and clumsy student he's ever had! Nice work! It takes a lot of skill to pull that off! Also I was awake while you were talking… and for your information I'm only 21 I grew up in otherworld but unlike in this world time is always at work in otherworld time is unlimited… where I was time went very slow so as 3 years happened here only 6 months happened there… so as you can see I'm far from old… and you too are cute Trunks!" she winks and he blushes.

Bulma-"Okay here's the deal... Goku I'll take care of her for 3 days then you have to take her to your place! The reason why is Vegeta is going off to train in the hyperbolic time chamber so he'll be back then."

Goku-"Deal! Thanks a bunch Bulma!" he waves and flies off.

Bulma-"As for you Junay you and I will be talking for a bit! So come on!" she takes Junay's hand and drags her to her room and sits her on the bed "I wanted to talk to you about Vegeta..."

Junay-"Huh? Vegeta what about him? He's your husband right. Why don't you ask him? I mean he'd marry you because he loves you right? Isn't that how it works?"

Bulma-"Yes, that is how it should work... I love him and he loves me even though he won't admit it... He really doesn't talk about his past so I figured you might tell me about it..."

Junay-"Sure! I'd love to tell you about him! When we were young he and I would spar each other, but evertime I was the one who won... Vegeta hated me because I was stronger than he was... so the day he went on a mission he and I had tea I thought he might've started to like me but that wasn't the case... He poisoned my tea with a special powder that stops the heart the moment it touches the mouth of the person... after that he went on with his mission and left me dead on the ground. When I woke up I was in other world and I was sent to the time section. That place is where time is literally hardly moving... I grew up in that place until I was 18 then I went to King Kai and trained with him for 3 years. He told me all about Goku and the others then I decided to find a way to get back to the world of the living so I made the Crystal Glass Mirror. It was made from a part of my very soul... I has similar powers to the dragonballs however they only grants one wish... it can only bring a life back to the world of the living and take them wherever they wish to go. Unlike the dragonballs these have no limit how many times a life is brought back to life however the mirror has one flaw... if it is destroyed then all the power is gone forever." Junay sighs. " I have come to the conclusion that Vegeta needs to know about what I felt and feel... when he killed me... my heart shattered as if it were glass I've been in otherworld my entire life because of him... I came back to the world of the living with one thing in mind... revenge... I was going to kill Vegeta! Then Goku got in the way! He told me NOT to kill him because he is a husband and a father... it was then that my heart truly broke... no matter how much I want to kill him I can't now..." Junay hangs her head and cries.

Bulma-"Wow I had no idea that he did that... or for that matter having a sister... I'm so sorry that happened to you Junay I must've brought back bad memories forgive me... I understand your feelings, don't you worry I'll protect you from Vegeta!" Bulma smiles and winks.

Junay-"Thank you... but I can't put you in danger... Vegeta may be very strong but... right now I'm at the same power level as a super saiyan x3... if me and Vegeta were to fight this place would last a mere moment... I don't want you to get hurt... thanks again but I have to go..." Junay gets up and walks outside then wings appear on her back and she flies off. "Vegeta you're dead!"

Scene 2: Dangerous reunion

(meanwhile Goku was with Vegeta once again and they were sparing in a large canyon)

Goku-"Hey Vegeta why are you so mad at Junay?"

Vegeta-"Fool! Didn't I say not to mention her name? She's better off dead! I couldn't care less about that woman..."

Goku-"Still you could give her a chance she seems nice..."

Vegeta-"She seems nice but her power level is beyond your comprehension... I killed her for that very reason not out of hatred but of fear and jelousy... so don't mention her again!"

Both-"Junay!"

Junay-"Hey Vegeta... it's time for you to die... I don't give a damn if your a father or husband I hate your guts! So die!" the ground begins to shake; her power increasing dramaticly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wings appear on Junay's back and her hair turned pitch black with streams of purple and silver.

Vegeta-"Junay! You fool! This planet can't take your power! If you keep this up you'll kill every last being on the planet! Stop now!"

Junay-"Never! Not until you're dead!" she puts her wrists together like forming a kamehameha. "Kame-hame-ha times 100!" she fires it at Vegeta hitting him directly but not killing him, then she walks to him and picks him up by the shirt. "Don't worry I'm not even using a 1/3 of my power right now this planet won't be destroyed so easily... unless I were to use 1/2 of my power then this planet would be merely damaged but not destroyed either... no the only way this planet would be destroyed is if I go to 3/4 of my power at that point this place would be nothing but rocks floating in space..."

Goku-"Junay stop! You can't do this! I know you can't kill him! Listen to me if you don't stop then you'd be killing a husband and a father... Vegeta isn't bad anymore! He's not like he was when you knew him... please Junay stop..."

Junay-"You always get in the way... Vegeta has no idea how much I've been hurting for all these years... all I wanted was for him to like me as a sister and accept me but instead I found that was a pointless dream... this person before you is good unlike me who is evil... I've been such a fool... Vegeta I'm sorry... I don't deserve to be here..." the wings shatter once again and Junay falls to her knees crying then pulls out a knife. "goodbye brother..." Junay was about to plunge the knife into her heart but Vegeta stops her.

Vegeta-"You're such a fool Junay... don't go killing yourself it's pointless... besides your not the one to apologize... that's my job... now get up before you embarass me any further!" he takes the knife and breaks it into pieces then flies back to Capsule Corp with Goku and Junay following.

Goku-"Wow I had no idea he'd say that he's the one who's supposed to apologize! Vegeta is so hard to figure out! DX"

Junay-"Vegeta... why did you stop me? I-I thought you hated me and wanted me gone, so why did you do that?" tears begin to fall down Junay's cheeks and her power-level is sky-rocketing and her power goes to 1/2 and the planet is shaking and Vegeta and Goku fly over to her and try to stop her but it was usless.

Goku-"Vegeta we've got to stop her if we don't who knows what might happen! What do we do?"

Vegeta-"Kakarot we have to knock her out if we do that we might have a chance of stoping her..." he nods to Goku and they both go super Saiyan two and use their energy beams.

Goku-"Kame-hame-ha times 50!"

Vegeta-"Big Bang Attack times 50!"

Both-"Fire!" both attacks hit Junay directly causing her to knock out and she falls to the ground but her wings don't shatter instead they remain and look like feathers.

Goku-"Vegeta we need to get her to Capsule Corp! We've got to confine her to where she can't use her power."

Vegeta-"Kakarot we've got to hurry she won't be out for long..." Vegeta flies down and picks her up then he and Goku fly to Capsule Corp. "Bulma come here!" Bulma comes running and sees Junay knocked out.

Bulma-"What happened? This place was shaking like crazy a minute ago was it Junay's power?" Vegeta nods. "Wow..."

Goku-"Bulma we've got to confine Junay! If we don't she'll destroy the planet!"

Bulma-"Okay I know just the place to do it." she signals Goku and Vegeta to a small room and there's chains with cuffs on them,"This should do the trick! These chains are made of a special metal that me and my father came up with. They're unbreakable and they have a special property that seals off any power from the person wearing them, so she'll be unable to escape or power up."

Vegeta-"That should do fine... thank you Bulma..." Vegeta puts Junay down and puts the chains and cuffs on her then walks out.

Goku-"Bulma will she be able to move? I mean all those cuffs are on her so how will she sleep or eat?"

Bulma-"Don't worry about that bit me and Trunks will handle things from here, and she can move but not much as for food Trunks will bring it to her. I'll handle the rest." she smiles and Goku does aswell but Vegeta just frowns.

Vegeta-"How long will she be unconscious? Kakarot and I did a large amount of damage to her."

Bulma-"She'll wake up any moment now... as for you and Goku I need you to leave otherwise I can't examine her and change her. So leave!" she pushes them out and locks the door and closes the shades. "There! Now to take care of you." Bulma sits down and checks to see if Junay was hurt anywhere from getting hit by Goku's and Vegeta's attacks aswell as falling down from the sky. "Oh that's not good... she's hurt bad... real bad..." Bulma sighs then she starts to get up but then she sees Junay open her eyes and sits back down fast. "Junay are you awake?" Junay nods.

Junay-"Bulma what happened to me? Where am I?" Junay takes in a deep breath and grunts in pain then coughs up blood. "Damnit... a rib broke and now it's in my lung... oww... that's gonna take a bit to heal..." she lifts her arm and clutches her heart.

Bulma-"Junay don't move! You're hurt! If you move you're going to be worse than you already are!"

Junay-"Why are you even bothering to tell me _not_ to move? Us Saiyans are quite stubborn as you may already know... me and Vegeta value our pride and we can't stand to be still to us being still is being a coward and caring about injuries is considered being weak... the Saiyan race was considered and _is_ considered the most pridefull worriors me and Vegeta are the rather essence of the Saiyans." Junay coughs up blood again "Well it's good too see that Vegeta has gotten stronger... that makes me happy... if he can keep getting stronger then maybe one day he and I could fight on the same level... I'd like that..." Junay knocks out again.

Bulma-"Yup it's official she _is_ his sister... pride is everything to her. What a mess. Well I'd better get her cleaned up." Bulma bandages Junay and cleans off all the blood then sighs "Well that's all I can do for the moment I'll have Trunks take care of the rest after all it would appear he has a thing for her. Hahaha!" Bulma leaves and has Trunks keep watch on her to make sure she doesn't try to move.

Trunks-"She is really pretty... if she wasn't my aunt I'd totally go out with her but since she is that'd be kina weird... Yet at the same time me and her don't look alike or similar at all so it'd wouldn't even occur to anyone that we're related! Hahaha! Oh I'm good!" he smiles big then Junay wakes up and he goes super Saiyan in case she tries to attempt any kind of escape.

Junay-"What are you going super Saiyan for? It's not like I'd hurt you... the only one I want to hurt is Vegeta that's only because he killed me for absolutly no reason at all! Oh and you're way out of your league right now power wise... going super Saiyan will help in no way at all against me at this current moment I'm about super Saiyan 5 power level wise... so don't try it... oh and one more thing don't-forget-to-watch-your-lips!" she smiles sweetly.

Trunks- "O-okay... but I'm not going to take _any_ chances so I'm going to stay like this... just 'cause you're a girl and... my aunt... doesn't mean I won't hesitate to attack you if you try anything!" he gets his sword out and points it at her.

Junay- "Whatever you say! Besides what fun is there in attacking you? These chains are meant to be unbreakable correct? What if I were to tell you that I could break these in a moment? What would you do then Trunks?" she smirks at him.

Trunks- "My mom is the greatest scientist ever you're just bluffing! I'm not gonna fall for such cheep tricks like that! You _couldn't _even if you wanted-" the chains shatter and Junay gets up.

Junay- "What was that you were saying about bluffing? Because I'm rather sure that those chains shattered..." she steps and ends up in front of Trunks "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... if anything I'd only do this..." she leans over and kisses his lips and he turns red with blush. "I'm not evil Trunks, I'm far from it... people judge me right away because I'm a Saiyan and _his _sister they assume I'm evil and all I want to do is fight or kill... but that's not true! All I want is to... is..." she turns around and raises her hand and the chains go back to normal and sits down and chains herself back to the wall then tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Leave or I'll end you..." her power level increases just enough to shake the room and Trunks walks out and runs to Vegeta and Bulma.

Trunks- "Mom you won't believe what happened! Father should hear this too! Junay's power is tremendous and she was able to break the chains no she shattered them without lifting a finger! Then she-she... she kissed me on the lips!" Bulma gasps at the words then Vegeta walks into the room his arms crossed.

Vegeta- "Trunks don't go near that woman again... you're not strong enough to even phase her... it took me and Kakarot together just to stop her... if that says anything it means that she could kill you in a millisecond if she wanted! You'd be dead without a moment to comprehend it or for that matter dodge it... you stay here and I'll go take care of that woman." he walks out without another word and Trunks just stands motionless. As Vegeta enters the room the entire complex starts to shake.

Junay- "Hello big brother... long time no see! Let me guess Trunks told you and Bulma what happened right? So now you're here to take care of the rest am I right? If that's the case I suppose I'll have to get out of these things..." she closes her eyes and the chains shatter like glass and she stands up and dusts off her outfit. "There that's better!" she smiles happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: Dangerous reunion

(Meanwhile Goku was with Vegeta once again and they were sparing in a large canyon)

Goku-"Hey Vegeta why are you so mad at Junay?"

Vegeta-"Fool! Didn't I say not to mention her name? She's better off dead! I couldn't care less about that woman..."

Goku-"Still you could give her a chance she seems nice..."

Vegeta-"She seems nice but her power level is beyond your comprehension... I killed her for that very reason not out of hatred but of fear and jealousy... so don't mention her again!"

Both-"Junay!"

Junay-"Hey Vegeta... it's time for you to die... I don't give a damn if you're a father or husband I hate your guts! So die!" the ground begins to shake; her power increasing dramatically. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wings appear on Junay's back and her hair turned pitch black with streams of purple and silver.

Vegeta-"Junay! You fool! This planet can't take your power! If you keep this up you'll kill every last being on the planet! Stop now!"

Junay-"Never! Not until you're dead!" she puts her wrists together like forming a kamehameha. "Kame-hame-ha times 100!" she fires it at Vegeta hitting him directly but not killing him, then she walks to him and picks him up by the shirt. "Don't worry I'm not even using a 1/3 of my power right now this planet won't be destroyed so easily... unless I were to use 1/2 of my power then this planet would be merely damaged but not destroyed either... no the only way this planet would be destroyed is if I go to 3/4 of my power at that point this place would be nothing but rocks floating in space..."

Goku-"Junay stop! You can't do this! I know you can't kill him! Listen to me if you don't stop then you'd be killing a husband and a father... Vegeta isn't bad anymore! He's not like he was when you knew him... please Junay stop..."

Junay-"You always get in the way... Vegeta has no idea how much I've been hurting for all these years... all I wanted was for him to like me as a sister and accept me but instead I found that was a pointless dream... this person before you is good unlike me who is evil... I've been such a fool... Vegeta I'm sorry... I don't deserve to be here..." the wings shatter once again and Junay falls to her knees crying then pulls out a knife. "Goodbye brother..." Junay was about to plunge the knife into her heart but Vegeta stops her.

Vegeta-"You're such a fool Junay... don't go killing yourself it's pointless... besides your not the one to apologize... that's my job... now get up before you embarrass me any further!" he takes the knife and breaks it into pieces then flies back to Capsule Corp with Goku and Junay following.

Goku-"Wow I had no idea he'd say that he's the one who's supposed to apologize! Vegeta is so hard to figure out! DX"

Junay-"Vegeta... why did you stop me? I-I thought you hated me and wanted me gone, so why did you do that?" tears begin to fall down Junay's cheeks and her power-level is sky-rocketing and her power goes to 1/2 and the planet is shaking and Vegeta and Goku fly over to her and try to stop her but it was useless.

Goku-"Vegeta we've got to stop her if we don't who knows what might happen! What do we do?"

Vegeta-"Kakarot we have to knock her out if we do that we might have a chance of stopping her..." he nods to Goku and they both go super Saiyan two and use their energy beams.

Goku-"Kame-hame-ha times 50!"

Vegeta-"Big Bang Attack times 50!"

Both-"Fire!" both attacks hit Junay directly causing her to knock out and she falls to the ground but her wings don't shatter instead they remain and look like feathers.

Goku-"Vegeta we need to get her to Capsule Corp! We've got to confine her to where she can't use her power."

Vegeta-"Kakarot we've got to hurry she won't be out for long..." Vegeta flies down and picks her up then he and Goku fly to Capsule Corp. "Bulma come here!" Bulma comes running and sees Junay knocked out.

Bulma-"What happened? This place was shaking like crazy a minute ago was it Junay's power?" Vegeta nods. "Wow..."

Goku-"Bulma we've got to confine Junay! If we don't she'll destroy the planet!"

Bulma-"Okay I know just the place to do it." she signals Goku and Vegeta to a small room and there's chains with cuffs on them," This should do the trick! These chains are made of a special metal that I and my father came up with. They're unbreakable and they have a special property that seals off any power from the person wearing them, so she'll be unable to escape or power up."

Vegeta-"That should do fine... thank you Bulma..." Vegeta puts Junay down and puts the chains and cuffs on her then walks out.

Goku-"Bulma will she be able to move? I mean all those cuffs are on her so how will she sleep or eat?"

Bulma-"Don't worry about that bit me and Trunks will handle things from here, and she can move but not much as for food Trunks will bring it to her. I'll handle the rest." she smiles and Goku does as well but Vegeta just frowns.

Vegeta-"How long will she be unconscious? Kakarot and I did a large amount of damage to her."

Bulma-"She'll wake up any moment now... as for you and Goku I need you to leave otherwise I can't examine her and change her. So leave!" she pushes them out and locks the door and closes the shades. "There! Now to take care of you." Bulma sits down and checks to see if Junay was hurt anywhere from getting hit by Goku's and Vegeta's attacks as well as falling down from the sky. "Oh that's not good... she's hurt bad... real bad..." Bulma sighs then she starts to get up but then she sees Junay open her eyes and sits back down fast. "Junay are you awake?" Junay nods.

Junay-"Bulma what happened to me? Where am I?" Junay takes in a deep breath and grunts in pain then coughs up blood. "Damnit... a rib broke and now it's in my lung... oww... that's gonna take a bit to heal..." she lifts her arm and clutches her heart.

Bulma-"Junay don't move! You're hurt! If you move you're going to be worse than you already are!"

Junay-"Why are you even bothering to tell me _not_ to move? Us Saiyans are quite stubborn as you may already know... me and Vegeta value our pride and we can't stand to be still to us being still is being a coward and caring about injuries is considered being weak... the Saiyan race was considered and _is_ considered the most prideful warriors me and Vegeta are the rather essence of the Saiyans." Junay coughs up blood again "Well it's good too see that Vegeta has gotten stronger... that makes me happy... if he can keep getting stronger then maybe one day he and I could fight on the same level... I'd like that..." Junay knocks out again.

Bulma-"Yup it's official she _is_ his sister... pride is everything to her. What a mess. Well I'd better get her cleaned up." Bulma bandages Junay and cleans off all the blood then sighs "Well that's all I can do for the moment I'll have Trunks take care of the rest after all it would appear he has a thing for her. Hahaha!" Bulma leaves and has Trunks keep watch on her to make sure she doesn't try to move.

Trunks-"She is really pretty... if she wasn't my aunt I'd totally go out with her but since she is that'd be kina awkward... Yet at the same time me and her don't look alike or similar at all so it'd wouldn't even occur to anyone that we're related! Hahaha! Oh I'm good!" he smiles big then Junay wakes up and he goes super Saiyan in case she tries to attempt any kind of escape.

Junay-"What are you going super Saiyan for? It's not like I'd hurt you... the only one I want to hurt is Vegeta that's only because he killed me for absolutely no reason at all! Oh and you're way out of your league right now power wise... going super Saiyan will help in no way at all against me at this current moment I'm about super Saiyan 5 power level wise... so don't try it... oh and one more thing don't-forget-to-watch-your-lips!" she smiles sweetly.

Trunks- "O-okay... but I'm not going to take _any_ chances so I'm going to stay like this... just 'cause you're a girl and... my aunt... doesn't mean I won't hesitate to attack you if you try anything!" he gets his sword out and points it at her.

Junay- "Whatever you say! Besides what fun is there in attacking you? These chains are meant to be unbreakable correct? What if I were to tell you that I could break these in a moment? What would you do then Trunks?" she smirks at him.

Trunks- "My mom is the greatest scientist ever you're just bluffing! I'm not gonna fall for such cheep tricks like that! You _couldn't_even if you wanted-" the chains shatter and Junay gets up.

Junay- "What was that you were saying about bluffing? Because I'm rather sure that those chains shattered..." she steps and ends up in front of Trunks "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... if anything I'd only do this..." she leans over and kisses his lips and he turns red with blush. "I'm not evil Trunks, I'm far from it... people judge me right away because I'm a Saiyan and _his_sister they assume I'm evil and all I want to do is fight or kill... but that's not true! All I want is... is..." she turns around and raises her hand and the chains go back to normal and sits down and chains herself back to the wall then tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Leave or I'll end you..." her power level increases just enough to shake the room and Trunks walks out and runs to Vegeta and Bulma.

Trunks- "Mom you won't believe what happened! Father should hear this too! Junay's power is tremendous and she was able to break the chains no she shattered them without lifting a finger! Then she-she... she kissed me on the lips!" Bulma gasps at the words then Vegeta walks into the room his arms crossed.

Vegeta- "Trunks don't go near that woman again... you're not strong enough to even phase her... it took me and Kakarot together just to stop her... if that says anything it means that she could kill you in a millisecond if she wanted! You'd be dead without a moment to comprehend it or for that matter dodge it... you stay here and I'll go take care of that woman." he walks out without another word and Trunks just stands motionless. As Vegeta enters the room the entire complex starts to shake.

Junay- "Hello big brother... long time no see! Let me guess Trunks told you and Bulma what happened right? So now you're here to take care of the rest am I right? If that's the case I suppose I'll have to get out of these things..." she closes her eyes and the chains shatter like glass and she stands up and dusts off her outfit. "There that's better!" she smiles happily. "Now where would you like to take this? I'd recommend somewhere that's not populated with ANY life otherwise there'd be multiple casualties..." she smiles with an evil expression on her face. "C'mon now we don't have all day! I'd like to be back before lunch... so let's get moving! Hahaha!" she smirks and calls out her wings then flies off Vegeta following behind; meanwhile Goku comes back to Capsule Corp. for Junay but Bulma explains the situation to him and he goes after them.

Goku- "Oh man this isn't good! I've gotta stop them!" Goku flies off after them but finds that it's taking too long so he does instant transmission and ends up in front of Junay and goes super Saiyan 2 on them and Junay laughs at the action.

Junay- "Wow! You think that's going to do _anything_? You're a fool to think you can fight me!" she laughs once more then Goku feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and he sees Junay's hand up and he falls to the ground and she floats down to him with a smirk. Her eyes said nothing but anger "Kakarot you're such a idiot! Did you honestly think I'd not kill you? That I'd show mercy? Ha! You're even dumber than I thought!" she fires an energy beam from her hand and it hits him directly. Goku knocks out cold then Vegeta gets up.

Vegeta- "Junay! You had no right doing that to him! He's _not_involved!" he said his face full of rage.

Junay- "You fool! He's not dead not even close! I merely knocked him out! He was in the way of me destroying you! Now Vegeta you are going to pa-" she starts to power up but then her eyes go dark and blood begins falling down her chest. A bullet struck her in the chest hitting a lung she starts to fall from the sky but Vegeta catches her before she hit the ground and places her gently down then dashes to Goku's side and wakes him up.

Goku sits up and sees Junay laying in a pool of blood her feather wings stained with it; Junay lay motionless and Goku and Vegeta walk over to her "Vegeta what happened to her? Huh?" he sees a bullet in the blood and picks it up then frowns. "Hey call Bulma... tell her to come here immediately in a med. copter... this isn't good..."

Vegeta- "I know... I've already contacted her... Junay is such a fool... she let her power-level become to high and _those_ people shot her down... why does she always go like this?" he shakes his head and sighs then Bulma and Trunks arrive in the med. copter.

Bulma runs over to Junay and checks her vitals then pulls a capsule from her pocket and throws it in the air and it turns into a trauma kit. "You're going to be okay Junay..." Junay lays motionless then suddenly something appears in the sky and it lands next to her. It looked like a mini griffin and it nudges Junay hoping for a reaction from his master then it looks at Bulma and speaks "Junay... Keytee was late again... Keytee couldn't protect his master... Junay..." Keytee sighs and Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Trunks just stare at it.

Vegeta- "What in the name of Sayins is that?" he said with almost a bit of a laugh hidden.

Goku smiles "Hey King Kai if you're there can you tell us what this is?"

King Kai - "Of course I can! Who do you think I am? Ahem... that creature is a spirit guardian; they are quite rare you know! I'm surprised the little fellow got there anyways! Well... wait a minute! Eh? Is that _you _Keytee? Long time no see my friend! Oh my Junay what in the world happened to you? Geez... I'm not a miracle maker y'know! Junay I swear you're more trouble than Goku! And that's saying something! I'm gonna have to come there aren't I? Goku use instant transmission and take me there! I'm going to help Junay!"

Goku- "Alright King Kai I'll be right there!" he does instant transmission and comes back with King Kai and he has a white jewel in his hand white as snow. Goku sees the jewel "King Kai what's that? I've never seen anything like it!"

King Kai- "Of course you haven't! This isn't a jewel it's a shard of the Crystal Glass Mirror! Junay made a mirror with a fragment of her soul the gems themselves have similar power to dragon balls but they only do one thing... bring a life back to the world of the living... unlike the dragon balls these don't have a limit to how many times a soul is brought back. She used this to get here to take her revenge on Vegeta for killing her but it seems she's still unable to control her powers... she could destroy earth in a single punch if she wanted... her power is immense I've never seen such power before! Goku I thought you were strong but Junay is... is... she's crazy powerful! She almost destroyed _**my** _sector of the universe! She is truly a mystery this child... no wonder Vegeta killed her... she beat him every time they spared! She was only 4 years old at the time! She actually beat King Vegeta by herself at that age as well..." he sighs then walks to her side and places the jewel on her chest and a blue/silver light appears and the blood and everything vanish and she sits up.

Junay- "Huh? Wha-what happened? Eh? King Kai what are you doing here?" Keytee pounces her knocking her back down "Kyaa! Keytee! Oh how I missed you!" she hugs him tight.


End file.
